How to save a love
by Hajyh-chan
Summary: Jack?" "Daniel?" "We need to talk." A song-fic based on the Zatarc episode and the song "How to save a life" by The Fray But it's a Sam/Jack!


Hi! That's the first time I write a Stargate story in English! (And I'm glad mind you) So this is a song-fic based with The Fray: How to save a life, I looove this song! Well enjoy and don't forget to submit a review for me!

Oh yeah I forgot: I don't own Stargate SG1, and I don't certainly own The Fray (too bad uh?)

* * *

« Daniel ?

- Jack come in, take a seat.

- Sure, what's wrong?"

** Step one you say we need to talk,**

** He walks, you say sit down it's just a talk.**

Too bad, Daniel positioned himself between Jack and the door. Escape through the door? Aborted.

"Daniel?"

** He smiles politely right at you**

"Jack?"

** You stare politely back on through.**

"Won't you let me out?

- Nope."

** Some sort of window to your right**

The ventilation grid? Nah he's too old for that. Escape? Completely aborted.

** As he goes left and you stay right**

Daniel smirked to himself; he'll get soon his plain attention.

** Between the line of fear and blame**

** You begin to wonder why you came.**

"Spacemonkey, that's the very last time I try to drag you to lunch.

- I know Jack."

** Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**

** Somewhere along in the bitterness**

"You know, I've got a bad feeling about this.

- You should.

- Might as well get over with this. Come on Daniel ask you twenty questions.

- Don't you think you owe Sam more than a "what happens in the room, stay in the room?"

** And I would have stayed up with you all night**

** Had I known how to save a life**

"Does it matter to you?"

** Let him know that you know best.**

** Cause after all you do know best.**

"That matters to me Jack. Sam and you are both my best friends." Well now we have a defensive Jack. How predicable. "I know you have feelings toward each others.3

** Try to slip past his defenses**

** Without granting innocence**

Daniel keeps on insisting until Jack breaks.

"Alright! So what if I had feelings toward her?

- Then what are you waiting for? Just tell already!

** Lay down a list of what is wrong**

** The things you've told him all along**

The regulations, her career, his career even if he never gave a damn about it, the list was quite long. Jack gave him reason he could think of. And the last one:

"And maybe she doesn't love me Daniel. Did you think of that?

- Jack, you are the most DENSE person I've ever met. Remember last week? The "you care about each other more than you're suppose to"? Don't even dare to tell me you already forget!"

** And pray to God he hears you**

** And pray to God he hears you**

"You'd better tell her, before someone else does."

** Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**

** Somewhere along in the bitterness**

** And I would have stayed up with you all night**

** Had I known, how to save a life**

"Daniel, I don't think you have the right to tell me what to regarding my private life." Jack growled.

"I'm you friend. In fact I think I have."

** As he begins to raise his voice**

** You lower yours and grant him one last choice.**

"Jack you now have two options"

** Drive until you loose the road**

"Either you keep on like this and you'll break both your heart and hers forever.

** Or break with the ones you've followed**

"Or you can tell her how you feel, and you'll finally realize she loves you.

- Daniel do you realize what…" Daniel interrupted him by raising his hand.

** He will do one of the two things**

** He will admit to everything**

** Or he'll say he's just not the same**

"I'm not asking you to choose here and now. But please Jack, for both your sake and Sam's, do something." Daniel finally moved from the door and went out leaving a stunned Jack inside.

** And you'll begin to wonder why you came.**

* * *

**Epilogue:**

Daniel smiled as he took off his earphones. This song brought back memories. He looked at his desk. In a corner of it, a small frame showed SG-1. Sam in a wedding dress was a memory he would keep long, as was the one of a nervous Jack waiting for her with Daniel.

And the small note written in the bottom corner was also important for the archeologist. He did the good thing that day.

_From the groom_

_To the best man:_

_Thanks_

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it!


End file.
